Une autre vie
by laura3120
Summary: Et si Voldemort avait pensé que la prophétie parlait de Neville? Quel aurait été la vie de Harry si il avait eu ses parents à ses côtés...et sa soeur insupportable. Et si malgré tout,sa famille était liée à Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Godric's Hollow était l'un des plus réputés des villages de sorciers. En partie parce que c'était le genre de villages anglais pleins de charme ou les sorciers aimaient vivre. Le bar ou chacun se retrouvait, l'église derrière laquelle les plus célèbres familles de sorciers avaient leurs ancêtres, la place ou les enfants jouaient sous l'œil attendri des parents.

Et en partie parce qu'il avait abrité le très célèbre Godric Gryffondor et parce qu'il continuait d'abriter nombre de familles célèbres.

Ainsi, il n'était jamais difficile pour Marlene Cooks, l'agent immobilier chargé de ce village de vendre une maison qui s'y libérait. Il lui suffisait de nommer quelques uns des voisins potentiels,Bathilda Tourdesac, Albus Dumbledore ou Barnabas Cuffe, pour ravir tous les suffrages. Mais le plus souvent, elle se contentait de désigner la grande maison aux volets bleus qui portait le numéro 4 et de prononcer le nom de ses occupants, presque un mot magique: Potter. Cela fonctionnait d'autant mieux depuis que James Potter avait permis, trois ans auparavant et quelques mois seulement après son grand retour, à l'équipe anglaise de Quidditch de remporter la Coupe du Monde. Mais à Godric's Hollow, c'est toute la famille qui était apprécié.

Sa femme, Lily, la voisine dont tout le monde rêvait, écrivait des livres de cours en plus de son travail à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Leur fils aîné, Harry, était selon tous le digne fils de son père: élève doué mais surtout excellent attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Lily et James avait eu deux autres fils, Damian et Daniel, des jumeaux qui du haut de leur 14 ans atteignaient presque la taille de leur aîné et avait les mêmes cheveux en bataille, digne héritage des fils Potter. Mais leur ressemblance s'arrêtait là: Damian était calme et posé alors que Daniel excentrique et plein de vie, ne cessait d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Heureusement pour Lily qui aurait bien du mal à supporter une maison de garçons, elle avait donné naissance, 10 mois à peine après l'arrivée de Harry à Hailey. La jeune fille possédait les grands yeux verts de sa mère et la même gentillesse, sa beauté de poupée n'était qu'un avantage de plus pour s'attirer l'amitié de tous les voisins. Un en particulier.

Nathaniel Sparks, jeune étudiant de Serdaigle qui commencerait sa septième année à la rentrée prochaine, avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa fenêtre pour réviser ses cours ou écrire. Du moins c'est ce qu'il prétendait. En fait, le fait que sa voisine ouvre les volets de sa chambre en fin de matinée n'était pas indifférent à son choix.

Hailey ouvrait généralement les yeux aux alentours de 11 heures et après avoir rapidement inspecté son visage dans la glace, elle poussait son volet pour profiter du soleil qui inondait déjà la rue. Elle laissait son regard courir sur le village de Godric's Hollow, souriante, avant de refermer la fenêtre. Nathaniel poussait alors un léger soupir, redescendait du rebord de la fenêtre et fermait sa propre fenêtre.

Mais l'attention que Nate prêtait à Hailey s'arrêtait là: son amitié de toujours avec Harry l'avait stoppé chaque fois qu'il avait envisagé de tenter quelque chose. La jeune fille le voyant juste comme un ami de son frère auquel elle prêtait peu d'attention, il se contentait de ses immenses sourires qu'elle adressait au ciel chaque matin. Inconsciente de sa beauté, la jeune fille n'en était que plus jolie à ses yeux. Mais il avait été élevé au côté d'Harry qui le considérait presque comme un frère, qu'en serait il si il savait que sa soeur produisait un tel effet sur lui?

Mais le matin du 31 juillet c'est avec fracas et sans un sourire qu'Hailey Potter ouvrit les volets de sa chambre. Sans s'arrêter pour sourire au soleil qui comme à son habitude inondait la rue, elle claqua avec violence sa fenêtre. De l'autre côté de la rue, Nathaniel ne put s'empêcher de sourire: le 31 juillet n'était pas une date qu'il oubliait.

- "Hailey! Dépêches toi! "

- "Mais ça va! Sirius n'est même pas arrivé! Ni Remus d'ailleurs! "

- "James, Hailey, arrêtez de crier, vous énervez les chouettes! "

Secouant ses longs cheveux bruns, Hailey fit son entrée dans la cuisine et vint s'asseoir directement à côté de son frère aîné pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

- "Joyeux anniversaire grand frère! "

Harry lui sourit à travers les cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux:

- "Merci, petite. "

- "Maman, à quelle heure tout le monde arrive? "

- "12h30. "

Hailey se leva de table sans avoir touché aux toasts que sa mère lui avait préparé et entra dans le salon dont les portes fenêtres étaient grande ouverte sur le jardin ensoleillé. Au milieu de la pièce trônait deux tonneaux:

- "Maman, c'est quoi les deux tonneaux dans le salon? "

- "Whisky Pur Feu et Bièraubeurre. "

- "Eh ben avec ça, on va pas mourir de soif! "

- "On est nombreux! "

- "Ah bon, Sirius nous ramène une fiancée et toute sa famille? "

- "Très drôle, Hailey! Toute la famille Weasley est là, sauf Charlie... "

- "Bill est là!! Il est trop craquant avec son catogan! "

- "Hailey, il a une fiancée et il est bien trop vieux pour toi! Remus vient avec Tonks et puis il y'a quelques amis de Harry, Albus et Bathilda aussi. "

La jeune fille se détourna de sa mère et revint dans la cuisine ou Harry finissait enfin son petit déjeuner:

- "Hermione vient avec ses parents? "

- "Non, avec les Weasley. "

- "J'vais me préparer! "

Harry toisa sa soeur, amusé:

- "Il te faut bien une heure pour être présentable! "

- "Au moins, moi, je n'aurais pas de trace de chocolat sur le visage. "

- "Je bois pas de chocolat! "

Cependant, une fois que sa soeur fut remonté dans sa chambre, il se précipita dans l'entrée pour vérifier ses dires dans le miroir. Pas question d'avoir des saletés sur son visage le jour de ses dix-sept ans.

- "Danny, Damian, un p'tit tour en balai? "

Danny se précipita pour rejoindre son aîné dans l'entrée mais la voix de Damian résonna de sa chambre:

- "Je dois finir un truc, allez y sans moi! "

Lily sortait de la cuisine au moment ou Harry et Danny allaient sortir de la maison:

- "N'allez pas trop loin et ne rentrez pas trop tard, les invités seront là à 12h30. "

- "Ouais, Sirius sera là à 12h! "

- "Harry, c'est ton parrain, j'te rappelle! "

- "Maman, j'adore Sirius mais ça n'empêche qu'il arrive toujours avant les autres pour pouvoir goûter en premier tous tes plats. "

Lily avait beau chérir ses quatre enfants comme la prunelle de ses yeux, leurs anniversaires la plongeaient toujours dans un grand état de stress. Dans la cuisine, elle s'agitait comme une folle, interdisant à quiconque d'en franchir l'entrée. Elle envoya même paître Sirius quand il s'approcha d'elle par derrière.


	2. Les invités

- "Hailey! "

- "Mais pourquoi tu cries, je suis juste derrière toi? "

Lily se tourna vers sa fille et réussit à se détendre le temps de lui adresser un sourire et lui tendit deux verres:

- "Amènes ça à ton père et Sirius. "

La jeune fille prit un verre dans chaque main et offrit son plus beau sourire à Sirius Black en lui tendant un verre de Biéraubeurre:

- " Comment ça va? "

- "Très bien. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère! "

Lily qui avait enfin quitté sa cuisine, vint s'asseoir avec eux:

- "Je n'étais pas aussi jolie qu'elle! "

Hailey rougit:

- "N'importe quoi! "

Ils étaient nombreux à la comparer à sa mère, de ses professeurs aux amis de la famille. Pourtant, elle n'avait d'Evans que les yeux. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient purement Potter et son caractère à la fois mystérieux et expansif n'appartenait qu'à elle. Et puis sa mère ne serait jamais sorti avec un Serpentard, c'est certain. Mais du moment que personne le savait dans sa famille, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

La sonnerie de l'entrée lui permit d'échapper à la conversation qui allait suivre, elle ouvrit grand la porte et tomba nez à nez avec son propre parrain:

- "Remus! "

- "Comment vas tu ma belle? "

- "Super. Bonjour Tonks, salut Teddy! C'est fou comme il a grandi. Il a six mois, c'est ça? "

- "Oui. "

- "Allez y, entrez! Sirius est déjà là. "

- "Et ou est le héros du jour? "

- "Il est allé faire un tour avec Danny, il ne devrait plus tarder. "

Remus abandonna sa femme et sa filleule dans l'entrée pour rejoindre ses amis dans le jardin, Tonks leva les yeux au ciel:

- "Il était surexcité comme un gamin depuis trois jours, il faudrait vraiment qu'il voit Sirius et James plus souvent. "

Hailey lui sourit et posa son regard sur son filleul:

- "Je peux le prendre? "

- "Bien sûr! Nous avons bien fait de te choisir comme marraine! "

- "Ça me fait plaisir aussi. "

Tonks avait à peine posé Teddy dans les bras d'Hailey pour rejoindre à son tour le jardin que la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. De sa main libre, elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte sur Hermione, Molly et Ginny Weasley, elle voyait le reste de la famille monter la rue.

- "Bonjour! "

- Salut, Hailey. "

- " Bonjour, ma belle. C'est Teddy? "

- "Oui, il a grandi, hein? "

- "Beaucoup. "

- "Allez y, entrez!Harry ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et Sirius et Remus sont déjà dans le jardin. "

Molly fila vers la cuisine pour poser les deux énormes plats qu'elle avait dans les bras, Hermione la suivit, Ginny s'arrêta à côté d'elle:

- "Hailey, Harry... il a été sage? "

Hailey lui sourit:

- "Il n'avait que toi en tête! "

Ginny sourit à son tour et fila rejoindre sa mère. Dans la rue, les garçons Weasley avaient tous les yeux au ciel et Hailey ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi: Harry et Danny atterrirent à deux pas d'eux. Ils se mirent tous à applaudir et à le saluer à grands cris, Hailey se détourna et rejoignit le jardin en parlant à Teddy:

- "Surtout mon cœur, ne deviens jamais un de ses garçons imbéciles! "

Après avoir rendu Teddy à sa mère et rapidement salué le reste des Weasley, Hailey remonta dans sa chambre: elle n'aimait pas le 31 juillet. Harry avait toujours été le préféré de ses parents, c'est normal pour un premier enfant. Mais depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch, elle avait l'impression que cela empirait. Et même si elle avait une relation privilégiée avec sa mère, elle aurait aimé que son père la voit autrement que comme une gamine insupportable toujours en conflit avec lui.

Elle redescendit quand la sonnerie retentit dans l'entrée mais Harry, accompagné de Ron, avait déjà ouvert la porte sur ses amis: Nathaniel, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan entrèrent à leur tour. Elle les observa du haut des escaliers se tomber dans les bras et échanger sourires et saluts. Nathaniel fut le premier à lever la tête vers elle:

- "Salut! "

Les autres levèrent à leur tour les yeux vers elle et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, il était difficile de ne pas remarquer à quel point elle était jolie dans les robes qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de porter à Poudlard.

- "Hailey! "

Lily vint interrompre la scène quand elle arriva à son tour dans l'entrée:

- "Bonjour les garçons!Allez y, entrez! Hailey, vas chercher Damian, s'il te plaît! "

Elle sourit de plus belle:

- "Et tu devrais peut être te changer si nous voulons que les amis de Harry arrivent à parler aujourd'hui! "

- "Maman! "

Le cri de ses deux aînés la fit rire et elle retourna dans le jardin, suivi d'Harry et de ses amis; Hailey remonta à l'étage et frappa à la porte de son jeune frère:

- " Entrez! "

Elle poussa la porte: derrière son bureau, Damian refermait son livre et rajusta sur son nez ses lunettes.

- "Tout le monde est arrivé! "

- " Je descends. "

Les femmes avaient abandonné les hommes et leur conversation sur le Quidditch pour finir de tout préparer dans la cuisine et bavarder tranquillement. Même Ginny que les conversations sur le Quidditch ne dérangeaient pas à l'ordinaire était venu s'asseoir entre Hailey et Hermione.

- "Et toi, alors, l'Italie t'a plu? "

- "C'était super! On a rencontré pleins de sorciers italiens, mais quelle bande de dragueurs! "

- " Ils étaient tous après Hailey mais elle n'accordait son regard à personne! "

- "Maman! J'ai un copain! "

- "Tu aurais du lui dire de venir aujourd'hui! "

- "Arrêtes! "

- "Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses de nous le présenter? "

- "Deux raisons: Papa et Harry! "

- "Qu'est ce que Harry pourrait bien avoir à dire? "

- "Je commence à amener les plats. "

Lily se tourna vers Ginny:

- "Tu sais qui est son petit ami? "

- "J'amène les boissons! "

- "Hermione? "

- "Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Lily! Je ne sais rien! "

En soupirant, Lily lui tendit les assiettes et la suivit les bras chargés de petits fours dans le jardin ou les garçons avaient fini de mettre la table.

- "Bonjour, Lily! "

Elle sursauta et renversa son plat qui fut sauvé de justesse par l'adresse du professeur Dumbledore:

- "J'ai encore quelques réflexes! "

- "Albus, tu m'as fait peur! "

- "J'en suis désolé. Tout ce que tu as fait pour l'anniversaire de Harry, c'est splendide! "

- "17 ans, ce n'est pas rien! "


	3. Un anniversaire gâchée

Désolé avec la reprise des cours, les examens et le stage, pas trop le temps d'écrire mais je n'oublie pas mes fics. Bonne lecture.

-"Personne ne sait qui est ton petit ami à part moi?"  
Hailey se tourna vers Ginny.  
-"Je ne tiens pas à mourir étranglé par mon père!"  
-"Tu dramatise les choses!"  
-"J'adorerais voir la tête de Harry si je lui disais."  
-"Si tu me disais quoi...?"  
Harry s'était approché d'elles et avait pris Ginny par la taille.  
-"Te dire que ta coupe de cheveux est de pire en pire."  
Hailey saisit un des plats devant elle et se leva pour le ramener à la cuisine, son frère aîné fit la grimace.  
-"De quoi vous parliez, Ginny?"  
-"De son petit ami."  
Harry sourit et posa un baiser sur sa joue:  
-"Celui dont on ne doit pas savoir le nom. Je suis sûr que c'est un abruti."  
-"Pas du tout! Il est gentil, c'est juste que..."  
-"Que quoi?"  
-"Rien!"  
Elle se détacha de son étreinte et se tourna vers lui:  
-" Si elle ne veut pas te le dire, ce n'est pas moi qui te le dirais."  
-"Mais tu es ma petite amie!"  
-"Et alors?! J'étais son amie avant d'être ta petite amie."  
-"Ah les femmes!"  
Ginny le fusilla du regard:  
-"Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis!"  
Et elle s'éloigna.

-"Harry! Viens t'asseoir, on va amener le gâteau."  
Harry vint s'asseoir en bout de table, autour de lui, tout le monde prononçait à voix basse un sortilège d'attraction pour amener le cadeau qu'ils allaient lui offrir.  
Les lumières s'éteignirent et il vit sa sœur et sa mère approcher. Tout le monde se mit à chanter le célèbre refrain de "Joyeux anniversaire".  
Il souffla les dix-sept bougies de son gâteau sous les applaudissements de tout le monde.  
Son père et sa mère furent les premiers à lui tendre leur cadeau, la forme ne laissait pas de doute sur le contenu. Le nouvel Eclair de Feu, que les amateurs appelaient Feu d'Artifice.  
-"Ouah!"  
Les amateurs autour de la table s'émerveillaient: le Feu d'Artifice avait déjà reçu la récompense attribué par Balai Magazine de Meilleure Invention du Siècle.  
-"Merci beaucoup, c'est le meilleur cadeau du monde!"  
James sourit à son fils:  
-"On pourra enfin jouer l'un contre l'autre à armes égales."  
Danny s'écria à l'autre bout de la table:  
-"Essaies-le!"  
Lily lui lança un regard noir:  
-"Vous l'essaierez tant que vous voulez quand Harry aura ouvert ses cadeaux et remercier tout le monde."  
Molly lui tendit à son tour une petite boite:  
-"C'est une habitude chez les sorciers."  
Harry ouvrit précautionneusement la petite boîte, elle contenait une montre apparement vieille mais très belle.  
-"Merci beaucoup, elle est très belle."  
De son parrain, il reçut des bottes en peau de dragon qui serait bien utile pour les matchs de Quidditch dans le froid. Remus et Tonks lui offrirent une nouvelle paire de gants, toujours pour le Quidditch et des cale-pieds en bronze à installer sur son nouveau balai. Ses amis lui firent cadeau de différents accessoires à l'effigie de son équipe préférée, les Aigles de Chelsea, de la tasse à l'écharpe en passant par le T-shirt.  
Ginny lui offrit une gourmette en argent qu'il s'empressa d'accrocher à son poignet sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Damian lui offrit un ouvrage sur l'histoire du Quidditch et un autre sur l'histoire des Aigles de Chelsea. Danny tout comme les frères Weasley, vint agrandir sa collection de farces et attrapes. Le professeur Dumbledore lui offrit un cadeau merveilleux des miroirs double face, sous la table, il glissa l'un des miroirs dans la main de Ginny. Bathilda lui offrit d'énormes paquets de sucreries.  
Hailey fut la dernière à lui tendre ses paquets, le premier contenait les photos qu'elle avait pris de lui pendant ses matchs, la plupart étaient dignes de figurer dans des magazines.  
Sur le second paquet, elle avait écrit "Pour le jour ou tu te décideras à partir". A l'intérieur, une boussole de voyage; cela fit rire tout le monde. Seul Harry remarqua le regard triste que posait Hailey sur son père: ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si elle n'avait pas de bonne relation avec lui et que lui s'entendait à merveille avec son père.  
Son départ n'y changerait rien.

Il leva son verre:  
-"Merci à tous, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Je suis super content d'être majeur!"  
Tout le monde leva son verre et Hailey lui rendit un sourire malicieux:  
-"Nous aussi, on est content que tu sois un grand garçon!"  
Harry tendit son verre vers elle:  
-"Et merci au petit ami imaginaire de Hailey qui a accepté de ne pas venir aujourd'hui!"  
Tout le monde rit, sauf Lily et Ginny, elles savent que Hailey a bien trop de caractère pour ne pas répondre:  
-"Il n'est pas imaginaire!"  
-"Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas invité? Tu as honte de lui?! Je suis sûr que c'est un Poussoufle!!"  
Ron rit avec lui mais il est le seul.  
-"Je te rappelle que c'est Poussoufle qui a remporté la Coupe des Trois Sorciers et aujourd'hui, Cedric Diggory joue dans l'équipe des Moustiques de Manchester! Et de toute façon, il n'est pas à Poussoufle, la seule raison pour laquelle je ne vous l'ai pas présenté, c'est parce que vous êtes trop immature et trop fermé d'esprit."  
Elle se lève de table et commence à rassembler les affaires. Croyant l'orage passé, Lily fait de même mais elle croise le regard soupçonneux de son mari:  
-"Hailey, est ce que ton petit ami est à Serpentard?"  
Celle-ci rougit, croise une seconde le regard de Ginny, tout le monde s'est arrêté et la regarde:  
-"Oui, il s'appelle Blaise Zabini et il est ..."  
Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son père et son frère s'écrient en même temps:  
-"Tu sors avec un Serpentard????!!!!"  
-"Vous voyez comme vous êtes fermé d'esprit!!! Vous ne le connaissez même pas, vous le jugez juste parce qu'il est à Serpentard!"  
-"Et parce qu'il traîne avec Drago Malefoy!!" répondit Harry.  
Hailey quitta la table, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily entra dans sa chambre. Assise dans le noir, Hailey avait pris son chat sur ses genoux et le caressait d'une main, les yeux levés vers sa fenêtre.  
-"Hailey?"  
-"J'le déteste!"  
-"Hailey, tu peux comprendre qu'il ait des apriori vis à vis des Serpentard."  
Elle se tourna vers sa mère, ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes mais elle avait toujours le regard aussi fier:  
-"Je ne lui demande pas de l'apprécier, mais c'est mon petit ami et je suis bien avec lui."  
-"Honnêtement, tu sors avec lui un peu parce qu'il est à Serpentard?"  
Hailey sourit à travers ses larmes:  
-"Il est plutôt mignon aussi."  
-"Je suis sûr que tu as eu plein d'autres propositions..."  
-"Maman, si tu me demandes de rompre avec lui..."  
-"Non pas du tout! Tu gères ta vie amoureuse, tant que tu ne sors pas avec un criminel."  
-"Ou avec un Poussoufle, un Serpentard, un joueur de Quidditch..."  
-"Hailey, c'est ta vie. Je parlerais à ton père et pour Harry..."  
-"J'm'en débrouillerais, t'inquiète pas Maman!"

-"J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle sort avec un Serpentard!"  
Harry était entouré de ses amis, à l'écart des parents, Ginny à ses genoux.  
-"Et ce con prétentieux en plus", rajouta Ron.  
Ginny jeta un regard noir à son frère:  
-"Arrêtez! Blaise est très sympa et il est très amoureux de Hailey."  
Dean se tourna vers son ancienne petite amie:  
-"Comme si ce mec pouvait être amoureux! Il est juste flippant avec son air glacial."  
-"Hailey a raison, c'est juste parce qu'il est à Serpentard que vous ne l'aimez pas. Et toi Dean, c'est juste parce que..."

-"Harry!"

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Lily qui arrivait.

-"Va dire un mot à Hailey, s'il te plaît."

-"Lui dire quoi, elle a gâché mon anniversaire parce qu'elle ne supporte pas que toute l'attention ne soit pas sur elle!"

Danny arriva à ce moment-là :

-« Bon tu l'essaie ton nouveau balai ??!! »

Tous les garçons se réjouirent mais Ginny, sans un regard en direction de son petit ami, rejoignit Hailey à l'étage.


End file.
